Mortal Adventures
by Electric Current
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Jenna has been to Camp Half-Blood. She's been able to keep it a secret from her friends until she gets a surprise visitor at school. Sometimes life just refuses to be normal. This is a sequel to The Daughter of Poseidon. So you may want to read that before this if you haven't already. DISCLAIMER: Again I am not Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfiction. I can still use reviews Don't feel shy to use flames. Flames are pretty funny sometimes and can help with my growth as a writer.**

**Anyways this picks up a few weeks later after my first story ****The Daughter of Poseidon****. I recommend reading that one before this, but you can do whatever you feel like. **

**Remember to review!**

* * *

Just for the record, it was never my idea for any of this to happen. But being a demigod, I guess I just have to live with it.

I guess I should start with where this story-in my opinion-begins.

I woke up at around six in the morning. After a few minutes of not being able to fall back to sleep, I got up. I undressed, then pulled on a pair of jeans and a random shirt-after putting on my unmentionables. I walked down the hall, out into the dark living room. It was in the middle of October so this was expected.

The moon was just beginning to fall out of the sky, and there were still billions of stars out. Their light was making looming shadows on the floor and all over the walls.

I sighed. My bus came at 8:30 so I had time to waste. I ate a bagel with cream cheese. I was bored, so I had the TV and was half watching the news. It was then around 6:38 I remembered something.

I got up and turned the television off catching the weatherman right in mid-sentence. I pulled on a pair of socks and a pair of shoes and grabbed my jacket then jogged outside and almost considered turning around and going back in.

The air was bitter and the wind was making it acrid. "Oh wow." I whispered putting on the jacket. My arms were a little warmer, but the wind was still blowing against them.

Walking to my back yard I grabbed a two gallon bucket and filled it and began walk towards the forest. I stopped right of the edge of the trees. Staring into the darkness of the trees. The hoot owls were talking with each other and were quite noisy.

I ignored their conversations and I sat the bucket down. Taking a few steps back I made sure I was a few feet away from the bucket and was facing it. I closed my eyes and raised my hands up. There was a tugging in my gut and I opened my eyes. In front of me there was a water stallion. Proud and majestic and it galloped around me. I smiled at it even though I had no idea how the heck I even managed it.

I imagined it as a Pegasus and that was what it became. I could hear Tyson's voice in my head happily calling it a "bird pony." I sighed as it became the contents of the bucket again. As I continued to practice with my powers I made sure I wasn't making animals and was creating waves and other things like that.

Of course I tried to make a hurricane, but I could only get so far. I was able to create a half hurricane. A lot of water spinning around me like a solid wall of water. Or it looked more like a hurricane except it didn't spin.

The air finally got to me and I was freezing. I simply tipped the bucket over and went back inside.

My day didn't start normal, so it wasn't going to be normal. So it was before school and I got off the bus just as it started to downpour. All the kids getting off the buses were shuffled inside to get out of the rain. I was mostly dry, but most of the kids were soaking.

Even in the giant mass of bodies my friends and I were able to find each other and form our little "chat group." I don't really remember what we were talking about, but our conversation was soon interrupted. My friend Katie suddenly pointed behind me. "Who's he?" I looked over my shoulder.

"Nico?" I said. He gave me a half smile. _Why the heck is he here?_ I thought. "Hey." he said to me and then glanced at my group of friends. I quickly introduced him to everyone. There was Olivia-she was about half my height, with glasses, dirty blond hair and freckles-Karlie-she was closer to my height, her skin was the color of cocoa and she had super curly brown hair-and Katie-my redheaded very freckled friend, who was just a few inches shorter than me.

"Everyone this is my other friend, Nico." I said to the three. Olivia just kind of scanned Nico. "Hi!" Katie said holding out her hand to him. He eyed it for a second then took it. They shook awkwardly. Karlie stared at him for a few seconds and I whispered to her mockingly, "Karlie, staring is rude." She stopped staring at him and smiled.

"Hey guys," I said quickly. "I'll be right back. I need to talk to Nico real quick." I grabbed his arm dragging him off before anyone could object.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay my chapters will pretty much always pick up like this. You basically have to remember the last sentence you read. Or go back and reread it. This is just me making sure that people will actually want to find out what happens.**

**Again please review! Sorry this one is a little short, but oh well.**

* * *

I pulled him over to a secluded corner and turned on him. "What," I began slowly. "Are you doing here?" Nico seemed a little shocked, but he still gave me a half smile.

"Oh this was Percy's idea. He said that you would probably need someone to look after you. I volunteered." He said it so calmly like this was an everyday thing.

Percy thought that I needed someone to look after me just because I was his little sister who was only eleven and barely knew what she was doing. A bubble of anger suddenly expanded in my chest. I didn't need help. I could defend myself. It wasn't like I was some weak damsel in distress.

"Why would he need you to look after me?" I asked. The question had just suddenly popped into my head. Nico stopped smiling and his face darkened a little. "Well... I was hoping you wouldn't ask." I could hear the worry that he was trying to tone down. He better not have thought that I was defenseless as well.

"They detected something really dangerous in this town. They have no idea how it's hiding from the satyrs, but it is. We have no idea what it is and they barely know where it is." No idea who this "they" was or were but most likely it had to be some one at camp.

My thoughts froze. "We'll that's awesome." I said weakly. Maybe he was just concerned that we would both be dead by that afternoon. Maybe he didn't think I was defenseless after all.

We walked back over to my group of friends. I was hoping I wasn't acting too weird, mainly because I was kind of freaking out in my head. "What was that about?" Olivia asked

"Oh, you know I was just asking why he was here." Nico nodded encouragingly.

"Yeah my dad,"-he said the word as though it were dangerous-"His work was taking a vacation over here and I had to come with him."

"Wait," Karlie said. "Where's your mom?" The air suddenly dropped about ten degrees. I could automatically tell that it was a sensitive subject for Nico. I was tempted to take a couple steps away from him.

He was looking down at his feet when he whispered back, "She's dead." It was so quiet that I wasn't really sure that Karlie had heard. And she was only a couple feet away from him, but the rest of the lobby was really loud.

Karlie looked a little uncomfortable. I got a feeling that something was about to go wrong. Nobody in our little circle was talking, and it was already uncomfortable before.

"So..." I said trying to break up the silence. My thoughts were going haywire trying to figure out what to do. Fortunately, Katie was a lot better at thinking quickly than I was. That girl thought as fast as lightning sometimes.

"Hey Nico," As she said it Nico looked up from his feet. "What class are ya in?"

"Kellogg's." he answered back to the question as though he had been counting on it. With a pressured smile I replied, "Cool you're going to be in our class." He gave me a,_ No duh_, look then said, "Exactly." Why did he and Percy have to plan out everything?

I turned away from Nico then spoke to my other friends. "So you guys excited for tonight. I think it's going to be awesome!" My friends smiled when I brought the subject of our sleepover up. My mom was going to pick us up that night after school. It was perfectly okay because it was Friday.

I was surprised that Nico didn't even ask about what I was talking about. "I'm so excited!" Katie said bouncing slightly. "The sleepover is going to be awesome!" At the time I believed that too.

When school ended everyone was shuffled outside and back into the cold. While waiting for my mom I was able to watch Nico secretly be swallowed by the shadows. It was an unsettling sight, but he did realize that I was staring at him and he gave me a reassuring nod.

When my mom's mini van pulled up my girlfriends-I swear they're just my friends but that's what my mom calls them-and I clambered in laughing and smiling. For a moment, I felt like everything was going to be just fine and that nothing could go wrong.

Boy was I wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. But Summer's coming so I should be able to post more often then! **

**Please review! I need all the advice I can get. :)**

**Thank you to all who actually like this. You're awesome!**

* * *

It was around 5 o'clock, and me and my friends were sitting on the couch doing homework. My mom had left us home alone with my younger brothers while her and my dad went out to dinner. My brothers-Zane and Lukas-were downstairs in Zane's room probably playing with LEGOs. The house was quiet and calm, but I still got the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Suddenly two large shadows passed over my paper. They were moving too fast and all they looked like were blurred blobs. "Did anyone else see that?" I asked.

Karlie looked up at me. "See what?" I then realized how odd my question would sound if I tried to explain it. So I shook my head while saying, "Oh never mind. I think math is finally getting to me." Karlie just shrugged it off, to my relief.

For a second I also thought that I heard a car door slam. It was probably just the neighbors anyways. I returned my attention back to my math homework, but for some odd reason my thoughts drifted back a couple weeks to when I found myself at Half-Blood hill.

Ding-dong! The doorbell suddenly interrupted my thoughts and I tensed. "Pretend like you aren't here." I whispered to my friends. The doorbell rang about three more times before I heard a muffled voice yell, "Jenna I know you're in there!"

The person knew that I was home! If that didn't spell creepy then I don't know what did. I stiffly got up and began to walk to the door. "Jenna don't answer it!" Olivia warned me. I gave her the OK sign and walked to the door.

When I opened the door my anger from that morning was back. Standing at the door was Percy. "Hey Jenna." He said to me. That anger was gripping my throat and was forcing my words. "Hey." My words sounded bitter and cold. He looked a little shocked by my tone, and I cut him off before he could ask what was wrong.

"Dude what the heck!" I felt as though I wasn't in control of my words. "There's a...thing in town and automatically you just send Nico over to help me, like I can't take care of myself!" He just took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"Jenna I believe that you can take care of yourself, I really do, but the monster is very dangerous. We sent Nico because we just thought that you would need some help. Plus I wasn't the best swordplay teacher a couple weeks ago." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Um..." I had completely forgotten about my mortal friends that were sitting behind me. I tensed and turned around with a shy smile.

"Look, guys, I'll explain stuff to you in a moment. Maybe." Percy, Annabeth, and Nico walked in the door as I spoke.

"We're going to have to confront...whatever it is tonight before it can do anything, right?" Annabeth and Percy nodded.

"Ah..." Nico pointed to my friends, who I completely forgot were even there until a few moments ago. "What do we do about them?"

"They'll stay here." Annabeth answered. "Now c'mon. We have to get going, we don't have much time to work with." Annabeth suddenly grabbed Percy's wrist and dragged him out the door. I looked over at Nico who shrugged. He walked out before me. Standing in the doorway I whispered back to me other friends, "Sorry I have to leave you with my brothers." Closing the door behind me I ran outside.

The first thing I noticed when I got outside was there in the driveway an old rusty, white truck was parked. It looked to have been built all the way back in the seventies. The trunk was facing our garage and the front was facing the street. Percy climbed into the drivers side with Annabeth in on the passenger's side. Nico climbed into the back with me right behind him. He offered me a hand to help me up into the truck. I raised an eyebrow at him and climbed in by myself without saying a word.

Sitting in the back seat I realized that Percy had raised an eyebrow at Nico as well. Is that just both of our reactions because we're siblings or what? I wondered mentally.

There was a slight thunk that came from the trunk a few seconds after I closed the trunk door. I looked back over my shoulder to find out what the heck caused it, but the most I could see was the end of a tarp. Hopefully that wasn't a monster. I thought turning back around and pulling a seat belt over my body.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little short and may be a little confusing/mysterious at the end. Don't worry I may explain later. **

**Maybe...**

**Anyway please review, favorite, or whatever. Thank you to all my lovely followers peoples... I have no idea what I'm talking about now. **

**just please review and like this!**

* * *

The sun was still in the sky but was getting closer to setting. The windows in the truck were rolled down because nobody could get them to roll back up. Cold wind rushed inside and I really wish I had brought a jacket with me. I also wondered if it was any better sitting in the front of the truck because in the back Nico and I were being tossed with every pebble we drove over. Trust me, there's a lot of pebbles on the roads here.

"So we're pretty sure that this monster is either really brave or stupid or it could be both." Annabeth's voice pulled me away from the window I was looking out of. "We mainly think this because of the fact that Middleville and most of the other small towns in the metropolitan area have very little Mist in most areas. Well there's still enough to hide things that mortals aren't supposed to see, but really dangerous monsters like this one would have trouble hiding here." I thought through that for a minute or so.

"Do you guys know where the monster is in Middleville?" I asked aloud. They probably already explained that in a moment when I had zoned out but they also couldn't have so I thought I'd ask. Sighing Annabeth turned around and looked at me. At that moment we managed to hit another pebble which sent Nico and me into the roof of the car. Annabeth then looked at Percy and told him to slow down because he was giving Nico and me brain damage. Couldn't really argue with her there. I was starting to get a headache and hopefully I didn't have a concision. After a moment Annabeth turned back around towards us. "We're not exactly sure, but we're going to all meet at the Middle School just to check there first." I nodded and started to think that over. Wait... She said "we're" which means more people are coming.

I hadn't noticed how far we had gotten until Percy started to actually pull into the Middle School. Thanks to his excellent timing I never got to ask who else was coming. In reality I didn't have to. Percy parked the rust bucket-yes I'm calling the truck that-and we all hoped out.

"Hi ya!" We all flinched. She was just there under the tarp. To make matters worse, "she" was Katie. Katie, one of my best friends who I told to stay home for her own good. I probably would have been really mad at her except for the fact that Karlie and Olivia were with her as well.

My eyes widened. "Katie what are you guys doing here?" I choked out. Katie smiled at me before replying, "Well, isn't it obvious? We've come to help you kick monster butt."_ It's official,_ I thought to myself trying to manage a fake smile. _My friends are crazy._ I took me a few seconds to remember, but I am too so it doesn't even matter.

I took a deep breath and said, "You are crazier that's I thought you were." A smile began to spread my face. They smiled too, mainly because they knew I was joking with them. Well for the most part.

All three of them jumped out of the truck when something snorted in my ear. I looked over my shoulder just to find myself face-to-face with a brown Pegasus. It's rider jumped off and hugged me from behind. "Oh Jenna!" I heard Lilibeth squeal. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" She let go of me and stood to my right.

Before I could say anymore there was yelling that came from the sky. With every passing second it got louder. Whoever it was landed right on top of the pegasus that Lilibeth showed up on making it whiny loudly in pain-which also was tons of cusses from the horse.

Groaning, the person sat up and slid off the back of the pegasus. "You okay John?" Lilibeth asked moving over to him. He nodded holding his head. I hoped that he wasn't about to get sick. "Hey John," I said to him. "Pegasus trouble?" Again he just nodded still holding his head.

Only a few moments later two pegasi landed near us. One was obviously the one John had ridden because its saddle was stuck on the side of its rib cage. No wonder John fell off. The other was ridden by, none other than, Trey who slid off and walked over to us. He still looked half asleep with his droopy eyelids and little slouch. I smiled at him and said, "Hey Trey." He looked at me for a moment then finally registered who I was.

Waving he said, "Hello Jazzabelle." _What the what? Since when have I been Jazzabelle?_ I knitted my eyebrows for a moment then said, "Trey, I'm Jenna. Remember you met me a week ago at camp." He stared at me some more for a couple minutes. Everyone else was staring at him as well. Finally he said, "Oh right, Jenna. Sorry I'm really tired. I only got two hours of sleep last night."

Shrugging I said, "Good enough excuse." He smiled at me gratefully but one thing I did notice was that Nico and John were basically scanning each other. That could never be good. Lilibeth noticed too and the two of us glanced back and forth between the boys.

Finally I worked up my courage enough to actually say something. "Okay I take it that they don't like each other." Dope! Why did I say that? The two boys looked at me as though I were crazy. Nico's eyebrow knitted together a little as he looked at me. "We've met." He said to me. I took that as a sign that their last meeting wasn't good but I didn't dare ask what it was about. Luckily everyone-except John, Nico, and Lilibeth-also seemed confused about what had happened.

I glanced between the two boys for a while then said, "Probably shouldn't have said anything." Katie looked back over at me and nodded. "Yup." She said. We all just stood there in awkward silence.


	5. Chapter 5

The minutes just ticked by as though someone had placed us on a giant clock. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest for some odd reason. After a moment Percy spoke up (thankfully), "Let's just take care of the monster." He sounded a little angry.

All of us just walked in silence towards the school. The doors were locked and it seemed like we had hit a dead end. While trying to figure out what to do, one of the doors randomly flew open.

Tensed, we stared at it for a moment. It was really creepy. My thought weren't really helping my courage all that much. _Either it's a possessed door or the monster is luring us into a trap. I guess it's pretty bad either way._ Glancing up at Percy I was hoping that he looked confident. Thankfully he looked pretty calm. At least he _appeared_ to be calm.

We just stood there for a moment then Lilibeth said, "Now or never I guess." Seconds later she started to stride forward. I went after her with everyone else behind us. It was hard to not notice that Lilibeth wasn't an average daughter of Aphrodite. Most of them didn't care about training or quests. Pretty much the most they cared about was make up, their own beauty, couples, fashion, and gossip. Well _most_ of them.

It only took a few moments for us to get in the doors and into the school lobby. It was spacious and there were four big brick columns. They weren't really columns, more like support beams almost. There was a big Trojan head-the district was the TK Trojans-on the back were about three hallways leading in different directions from the lobby. I was curious to figure out where they all went.

"We should spread out. You know divide and conquer." Percy said suddenly while turning around. There were a few nods and "Mmmhmm"'s. Then Percy and Annabeth started naming off pairs of who would be going with who and where they would be going. Percy and Annabeth were of course a pair and they said they would be investigating the gym. John and Katie were paired up to check the sixth grade hall. Trey and Karlie got the seventh grade hall. The eighth grade hall went to Lilibeth and Olivia. The final hallway-which was labeled "EXPLORATORIES"-was left to Nico and me.

No one argued with these because Percy and Annabeth were the oldest in the group. Moments later we all set off down the dark, long halls of the middle school.

Nico and I walked side-by-side as we started into the darkness. Right at the beginning of the hall there were a couple of bathrooms and drinking fountains. There were also some pieces of artwork hanging in the halls._ If I survive this, next year I'll draw something that will go on the wall in here._ I began to think hopefully, but really if I survived that. I kept having a nagging thought that it was a trap. There was a feeling in my gut that I needed to pull out River Rush.

"I'll hold your hand if you get scared." Nico said in a mocking tone. He was looking at me when I whipped my head around towards him. I gave him a sneer while saying, "I'm not scared easily, but I'll hold yours if you get scared." After that Nico just rolled his eyes at me. We walked in silence a few more feet then I said, "So what's up with you and John." I was looking at Nico as he looked over and made eye contact with me.

For some reason we both stopped in our tracks. "It's complicated." He said looking at his feet. I didn't look away from him as I replied, "I can make pretty great sense of it then. I'm great with complications." Nico's head tipped up towards me seconds later. Taking a deep breath Nico simply said, "We got in a fight. It was over-" There was another shorter hall that cut off from the one we were in. A growling noise echoed from down it. Nico's story had to wait for later.

* * *

**Okay sorry that this chapter is really short, but I haven't had a lot of time on my hands. **

**Summer is coming anyways so I should be able to write more soon. **

**Anyway, please please please please please PLEASE-with a cherry on top-review! I need more! **


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly I moved towards it. What I saw shocked me a little and I almost screamed with panic. The doors at the end of the hall let in some light from outside that outlined a massive shadow. I probably would have stood there in shock but Nico suddenly-and very quickly-pulled me to the other side of the second hallway before the monster could look up at me.

As we stood shoulder-to-shoulder with our backs pressed up against the wall I suddenly realized something, _It's a shadow. What if it's already seen us?_ My heart picked up speed faster than I could have thought possible. I was a little scared. _"I'll hold your hand if you get scared."_ Nico's words echoed through my head. I was not about to hold that boy's hand because I was scared.

I could tell that the thing was moving down towards us by the solid thunks that came echoing down the hall. It had seen us. "Don't make a sound." I practically mouthed to Nico. Thankfully I was close enough to his ear that he could hear me.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the wall suddenly drop off so it had a little pocket for a couple of drinking fountains. Unfortunately the were on the other side of the little hallway. Well, that's just awesome. I thought a little grumpily. We needed a plan and fast because at that moment we were just monster chow.

My lungs felt tight in my chest. I could tell the monster was very close to us now. "On my mark." Nico breathed in my ear. "One... Two..." He lifted his head away from my ear and yelled, "THREE!" We both sprung from the wall. There was a sudden tugging in my gut and while I began to scream my head off I could see the drinking fountains start to tremble. It also felt as though I were standing during an earthquake.

_BOOM!_ I stopped screaming as the school had to pay for a couple of new drinking fountains. Oh well as long as I could get out of that situation alive I could help with the fundraiser for them. Maybe.

A wave suddenly formed behind me as the ground started shaking more violently. Even though I could just barely hear the sound of it's footsteps, the shadow seemed to slide into the middle of the main hallway. The carpet in the hallway had split to make room for a dozen skeleton warriors to climb up through it. It was just Nico and me facing down a giant shadow.

We attacked. Our swords out with the skeletons by our side and the wave trying to knock the monster over. The shadow was making the sound of lightning striking a tree. It took me a few seconds but I realized that it was laughing at us. That could never be good.

Behind the looming figure I saw the others running down the hall towards us. Probably they had heard the commotion and had come to help. At least I had the comfort of knowing that we had back up.

Gradually the shadow raised it's arms still using it's bone chilling laugh. The air dropped twenty degrees and my ear felt as though they were about to pop. The shadow had clenched fists that he held in the air. Suddenly his fingers flicked open.

My ears filled with screams of terror and pain. My hands shot up to my ears-as I dropped my sword-but that only magnified the sound for some reason. For some reason I didn't dare bring my hands from my ears even though the screams got worse. Fear wrapped around my insides. My eyes clenched together as well. I tried to look through my eyelashes to make sure everyone was okay. The most I could make out was that people's knees were buckling and they were falling to the ground.

Soon my knees gave out as well. My eyes were beginning to water. In the screams I could make out faint words. Some of them were "Take me! Not my baby," or "Stop! I was framed." But most of the words were in other languages that I didn't understand. Several times I screamed with them, but I couldn't even hear myself.

Suddenly every scream was cut off and the sound of the figure's laugh filled my ears. My nails dug into the skin above my ears. I was angry and scared at the same time. Part of my anger came from the fact that I knew that he had been torching Olivia, Katie and Karlie as well. Everyone besides them were demigods and we were used to dealing with monsters, but not them. They were all mortal as far as I knew and he shouldn't have messed with them.

"You're messing with me. The son of Deimos, the god of fear and terror." The giant shadow said to us. My teeth gritted together and forced my eyes open. "Now I only need two." His head turned towards what must have been towards me. "_You._" He hissed. "You two will do just fine." Before I could even try to pick up River Rush again the floor basically gave in and Nico and I fell.

* * *

**Okay I'll tell you right now that I will never kill off a main character and no the hole in the ground is NOT Tartarus. I would never do something so cruel to characters.**

**Yeah I do realize that this monster is pretty creepy and slightly frightening. Just deal with it for now.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Gasping I grabbed for anything. I found an hand hold which also had another hand on it. Nico had happened to grab onto the same small ledge as me. My body swung up and hit the wall. I struggled to keep my grip.

I could hear Nico breathing next to me. "We are going to get out of this alive." I said to him not even really thinking about our situation. Even though we were in almost complete darkness I could see him look at me. "I hope you're right." He answered back as the walls began to shake violently. Not very long after our hands slipped and we fell.

* * *

**I swear this will be the shortest I ever go with any chapter ever, but I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging-really bad pun intended and you have a right to be mad at me for it. Also I just wanted to see what the reaction would be like if I did a chapter this short that had so much in it at the same time. **

**So hate me if you must, but still please review. I do not mind flames and please no language. Children may be reading this ya know.**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm pretty sure I black out during most of the way down because the next thing I knew was that my head was hitting the with a loud whack. Pain washed over the bad of my head and I bit my tongue to keep myself from making any sound. My sword glowed dimly a few yards away.

Suddenly something-more like someone-landed on top of me. That didn't hurt as bad as hitting my head on the person's forehead hit my own and I automatically could tell who it was. Nico was on top of me and our noses were touching. I could feel his breath on my lips so that meant our mouths were probably only an inch or so apart.

Nico quickly got off of me and sprang up. I jumped up as well and said, "What happens in the hole, stays in the hole." Some things always sound better in your head. From the dim light I could tell that Nico was giving me a strange look so I said, "I didn't mean for it sound that weird okay?" It was just one of those awkward preteen moments.

I could see Nico just nod. Quickly I walked over and picked my sword up. Nico's had mysteriously disappeared. Hopefully we could find it before we absolutely needed it desperately.

Suddenly I could hear that laugh again-the laugh that sound like a lightning hitting a tree. It seemed to be coming from every direction. My head whipped every which way trying to pinpoint it. Eventually I ended up shoulder-to-shoulder with Nico. Something seemed to tell me that we wouldn't be able to fight this thing. Not yet anyways.

"Poor little things." The voice of the shadow said to us from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "You won't be able to escape me. Not now. Not ever. I will rip the hope from your friends when they see your dead bodies." My heart started pumping faster as though it were trying to escape from my chest cavity. This is it. I thought solemnly. Better go out fighting then. Even though my thoughts were correct, I couldn't get myself to move forward to attack. I would be basically fighting the wind anyway.

"Say goodbye." That was the last thing the monster said to us. I grabbed Nico's hand knowing that there were only second left for us. "I just want to know you're there." I said to him squeezing his hand a little. In truth, I was almost terrified and he did say that he would hold my hand if I got scared. He squeezed my hand back and I could tell he was about to say something but he never got the chance.

I blacked out again.

* * *

**Okay I do realize that I'm writing really short chapters but I don't have very much time and I really want to finish this story soon.**

**Still please review! Watch your language again kids could be reading. **

**Thank you to all of yous whom like this and favorite and follow this story. You guys are seriously awesome.**

**Oh yeah... I need to do this as well...**

**WARNING: Do not try this at home. These guys are trained "professionals." Trying this on you're own could be life threatning or cause you a lot of harm. DO NOT TRY AT HOME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: This chapter contains content that may scare some people. If you are easily scared I do not recommend reading parts of this chapter. **

**Also there is talk of hanging people in this chapter. Just thought I should warn you.**

* * *

I have no idea how long I was out for but I woke up sometime later. I was in a strange-and very creepy-room with no idea how I got there. It was lit with fluorescent lights that flickered a lot and hung down from the ceiling by wires and chains. The walls were multiple shades of gray. There were splashes of light gray under darker shades. It reminded me of smoke.

There was a door on one of the far back walls. It looked to be made out of some sort of black wood or maybe even stone. The handle was silver and shaped like a skull that had knives lodged in the top of it. It was a little freaky.

The creepiest part about the room where what hung on the walls. They were all drawings and each one seemed to be part of a flip book. Each picture was continued in the next one. What made it creepy was that it was all about a stick person having a knife being jabbed into his eye. The truly creepy part about it was the picture where the knife was being jabbed into the stick man's eye. He was smiling.

I was seriously creeped out about it and tried to look away. Getting up I walked over to the door. Before I could place my hand on the doorknob, it turned. I backed up as the door opened. Behind the door was darkness.

Suddenly someone stepped out of the shadows. It was Nico with Percy, John, Lilibeth, Annabeth, Tyson, Katie, Karlie, and Olivia behind him. I backed up as they walked into the room. They all just stared at me with glassy, unblinking eyes. I backed up some more and stared back at them. Something was going on and I didn't like it at all.

The lights went out and something pushed my down onto the ground. I could hear strangled breathes and I could hear girls begin to scream. Something or someone had pinned me down against the ground, but I struggled against it anyways. The lights flickered back on. What I saw I couldn't believe.

Tyson was curled up in a big ball on the floor crying. Annabeth, Karlie, Lilibeth and Olivia were all screaming and twitching as though they were being tortured. John was slumped against the wall twitching with his eyes rolled back in his head. I also figured out what was pinning me down.

Nico, Percy and Katie stood above me. Their eyes were no longer glassy and they had angry expressions. Percy and Nico both stood on one of my wrists and Katie had her foot on my rib cage. The trio glared down at me and began to scowl.

I could hear my own heart beating in my chest as I asked, "W-what's going on?" Katie snickered a bit and pressed her foot down harder on my chest. "You're pathetic." She crooned at me. I stunned by what she had just said. It wasn't like her to such an insult to a person's face. Nico smirked at her comment while Percy only smiled a little. What was going on, I had no idea.

The lights quickly flickered off again. I could feel their feet press harder against me trying to keep my down but I wasn't struggling. Suddenly all the screams became strangled gasps. There were a few squeaking and whimpering sounds then everything was lights turned back on and all my screaming friends were now hanging by ropes from the ceiling. They had all been hung.

"Can't believe that I'm stuck with you for a sister." Percy said bitterly. How could he not have realized that his own girlfriend had just been hung? I knew that Percy loved Annabeth more than anything in the world, so it didn't make sense that he would ignore her screams and her death. It was just so unlike him that I couldn't ignore it.

Nico snickered and gave me a death glare. "I don't know why I'm even friends with you. You're horrible and mean to me. That's all you'll ever be and no one can change that. I can never care for you even a little bit." I felt like crying but I was still trying my best to hold myself together. Katie sneered and continued the rant, "You don't even deserve a quick death. Anyone like you should be tortured until you're nothing." What they were all saying wasn't like any of them. Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

_They're saying everything that I don't want to hear._ Sometimes I loved my thoughts. They continued throwing insults at me while I tried to come up with a solutions. I was beginning to feel a little dizzy but it wasn't too bad. Eventually I came up with something.

Percy was in the middle of insulting me so naturally I decided to interrupt him. "Percy!" I basically shouted at him and he looked a little startled. "I don't care about what you're saying right now. All I know is that I love you like a brother and you are a fantastic role model and brother." He looked stunned for a moment. Then he smiled happily but his expression suddenly became one of panic. "Jenna don't worry we're going to get you out of there! Just hold on!" Suddenly he imploded and was gone.

Katie and Nico jumped back from me startled. I took that time to stand up ignoring the fact that it was only the three of us in the room and everyone else was nowhere to be found. Katie was trying to make her way back to the door and I turned to her. "Katie," I called to her. She looked frightened and tried to move faster. "You're my best friend and I love you like a best friend. You're very pretty, intelligent and perfectly weird." Katie stopped and smiled at me. She giggled a little bit then got a scared look on her face.

"Jenna!" she screamed and I could tell by the wavering in her voice that she wanted to cry. "You're going to live. They're going to save you both! Don't give up. Please, _please_ don't give up." She then imploded too. Then I turned to my last bully.

Nico was pressed up against the wall looking terrified. Slowly I started walking over towards him. He tried to back up even farther away from me and got nowhere. I continued to approach him and he accidentally moved himself into a corner. With in moments I was in front of him and we were almost face-to-face.

"Please don't! Don't say anything! It'll just show how cruel-" he was begging and I had to cut him off. "Nico," I said smiling at him a little. "I get that you can be confused and angry. You're also misunderstood. You can be nice and sweet. At times your smart and sometimes funny. You're my best friend and there is no one else that I would trade you for." He smiled at me for a second. We locked eyes and suddenly he just imploded. I was left in the creepy room alone. The lighting went out again and I felt like I was drifting off to another place.

* * *

**Okay I finally managed to write a longer chapter. Sorry the last couple were so short. My bad just deal with me for now okay?**

**This one was a little creepy but I'll explain why later. Okay in one of my previous chapters I already explained a little bit already. **

**Please review! I can use it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I tried to not make this chapter so creepy, but I do not recommend reading if you are scared very easily.**

**I still do not own PJO or HoO. I do not wish to go to court for ownership, but I do own a few of these characters and the plot. **

**Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

I was back in the blackness of the pit. Laying on my back I stared up at the white ceiling. Walls had risen up around the pit to keep people from getting in. There was something near one of my hands. I looked over towards my hand. There lay Nico. His hand was almost touching mine. River Rush was on my other side so I picked it up and moved towards Nico.

He looked almost dead. I couldn't be sure if he was dead or alive so I reached for his neck to get a pulse. The second my fingers hit his skin I was pulled into another alternate reality.

This time I was in an almost circular room. It was more like an oval than anything else. The walls were painted an eerie black. There were random stalagmites and stalactites here and room itself was candlelit so it was a little dark. Shadows of people stood almost everywhere in the room. They were also accompanied with skeletons and what looked like zombies.

I started looking around for Nico. It was pretty obvious that we both had these fear chambers so this must have been his. I tried to move around the room to find him and realized that I was gliding. Looking down I saw that I was basically a ghost I was mostly transparent with a tail instead of legs. Freaky. I thought not really being bothered by it all that much. At the moment I was a little more focused on finding Nico.

I probably should have been trying to find a way to leave and not be going through something so personal like this. If he was mad at me for doing that I would repay him later.

Finally I found him sitting against one of the walls of the room. There were four people surrounding him. Quickly I floated over to him and I was completely and utterly shocked by the people I saw surrounding him.

The four circled around him. The person in the middle was obviously Percy. His height and hair color clearly belonged to Percy. The blond girl standing next to him was Annabeth, which confused me a little on why they would be here. Well I guessed he was pretty close to them but I couldn't really be sure.

Then there were the two girls on this left and right sides. The girl on his left seemed almost transparent and I could see she had somewhat long silky dark brown hair. I could see her hands-she had olive skin-and there wasn't anything very distinct about her clothes.

I probably would have floated there staring at her trying to figure out who she was but the girl on Nico's right suddenly kicked him in the ribs and then laughed. Staring at her I realized who she was. I knew her laugh and recognized her dark brown shoulder length hair and tan arms. She was in a t-shirt and jeans with running shoes on. The girl was me.

The other three laughed too. "Pathetic." The other girl said shaking her head. Percy nodded in agreement then kicked Nico. He cringed and glanced back at me. Suddenly his eyes light up then glanced at the other version of me then back to where I was floating. "Kill it with kindness!" I screamed at him. The four circling him suddenly whipped around towards me. I could tell a few shadows were looking at me too and a couple zombies reached out to touch me.

"You!" The basically evil version of myself hissed. I flashed her a peace sign quickly. Percy and Annabeth glared at me while the other mysterious girl stared at me in confusion. I could now see her face. She had dark eyes and it seemed like I'd seen her from somewhere but I didn't know where.

"Jenna," Nico was yelling at me and he was obviously panicked. "Get out!" I nodded and everything just seemed to disperse.

* * *

**I promise that the creepiness is over. You have bared through it and I thank you for that.**

**Please review. No language please but I will take flames. **

**Thank you again for reading all the way through this chapter and the previous one. I know that they are a little creepy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is short. But hey gimme a break. Yes I do realize the incorrect grammar there. **

* * *

I woke up back in the pit. River Rush was still out and was casting a small light over us. I was sitting next to Nico who was in curled up in a ball. Every once and awhile he would twitch. Really, I had no idea on what to do about it so the most I could do was sit and watch-which made me feel really bad.

Finally I couldn't take it any longer; just sitting there watching Nico flail every few seconds or so and not being able to do anything about it. Somewhat quickly I reached over and put a couple of my fingers on the side of Nico's neck. A scream built up in my throat when I did and the most I could do at the moment was let out a whimper.

Nico had almost no heartbeat. I could feel it thumping only every couple of seconds. His breathing was becoming shallow. Suddenly, my own heartbeat and breathing got faster. A horrible though suddenly passed through my head. What if Nico won't make it through this? I didn't want him to die and how would I explain it to everyone else if they found me with a dead body.

The air was cold and the darkness seemed to be closing around us. I swung River Rush at it quickly and it seemed to retreat. Odd. Really there was probably some sort of reasonable explanation that I hadn't thought of for the darkness, but hey one of my friends was dying. I was a little distracted from thinking at that moment.

Nico suddenly inhaled sharply then he stopped breathing. His heart was only faintly beating. Apparently you could actually be scared to death. Could Nico actually make it through this? My hope was dwindling and my thoughts were everywhere searching for, really, anything. Any idea would do, but I couldn't come up with anything. _I guess luck is just going to have to pull me through this_. My thoughts weren't helping all that much.

Nico's heartbeat only got slower with every passing second. I moved closer to him. Sitting on my knees I leaned over him. Hopefully the last time he saw me wasn't as the evil Jenna that was somewhere inside his head. Maybe she wasn't just inside his head. Maybe she was inside me too, just dormant somewhere in my heart.

Hopefully this wasn't one of my last memories of Nico. I didn't want to remember him as being the boy I became friends with then watched die. Where ever that shadow was, he was _so_ going to get it and he was _so_ dead.

After only ten seconds or so, I started feeling hopeless all over again. Maybe I was being hopeful for nothing and this was the end of... No I refused to believe that. Nico was tougher than me. He was probably dealing with a lot scarier things than I was so it was just taking him longer. I wanted to believe that so badly.

Nico suddenly wheezed and jerked up into a sitting position. He sat there with his knees tucked up against him; he was wheezing with an arched back. My eyes widened. It was almost like watching a dead person come back to life. I just sat there staring at him as though he had grown a second head.

Finally I managed to say, "Nico, are you okay?" He nodded and continued to wheeze. I just wanted to do something to help in some way. So cautiously I reached my hand out and place it on his back. Nico tensed up at first and almost stopped breathing. I had no idea how he was going to respond. After a second or so he continued to wheeze and he relaxed a bit.

Slowly I started rubbing my hand down his back. I was trying to be soothing, but I was actually being super awkward. Really, really awkward. _Well, I don't think it can get anymore weird than this._ I thought to myself.

Finally after a few moments Nico finally caught his breath and stopped wheezing. I took my hand off his back and stood up with River Rush in hand. As I said earlier, it was basically one thing to beat me up, but if someone was going to mess with my friends they were going to have to deal with me. At that moment I was ready to kick some serious monster butt, and one monster just happened to be stupid enough to mess with me.

* * *

**Review please! Favorite! Follow! Whatever! **

**So yup. **

**Also I want you guys to tell me about what you think of some of the characters-like the ones that aren't in the books. You guys don't have to but I'm just wondering.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I'm probably not going to be updating for a week. My family is going on vacation. I tired to make this one longer than the other ones for you guys so... Yeah.**

**Please review. Also tell me what you think of the characters of my creation. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I don't remember exactly how we got into the position that we did. The most I could make out from my fuzzy memories was that the darkness suddenly collected into the shadow or something. Again my memories were fuzzy. Really the next thing I fully remembered was standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Nico-who now had his sword out-and we were facing down the shadow monster. Also I had no idea where Nico found his sword.

"Do you have a plan?" Nico whispered to me. I wanted to whack him on the back of the head. "What part of you thought I had a plan?" It was legitimately an honest question. Why would he think that I would have a plan? "Hey," he replied back, "it was just a question." I glanced at him for a moment. "Do you have a plan?" He shook his head. _Well, there goes the last bit of hope down the drain._

We had that entire conversation in almost five seconds. Really five seconds was all we had left before the shadow leaped towards us. There was no time to think, at all. The two of us just jumped in opposite directions out of the way of the shadow. I accidentally jumped into one of the walls. It was more like the wall just appeared in my way. Meaning, I just didn't see it there before I leaped.

Pulling myself off the wall I turned around. The shadow was looking at me while slowly floating towards me. _Ooh dang!_ My thoughts were rushing for a temporary plan escape. Thankfully Nico came to my rescue. He jabbed his sword into the back of the monster's knee.

The shadow made some sort of pain filled noise. I would be unable to describe it to you even if I tried. It was just plain horrible to listen too. The monster turned on Nico. River Rush was lying down by my feet so I quickly picked it up. Trying to be as silent as possible I tried to sneak up behind the monster.

You know how you come up with something and it seems like it will work, but it only works in your head? I was having one of those moments unfortunately. While trying to sneak up behind the monster I tripped over something. It was probably a rock, but seriously what kind of ninja trips over a rock? I know that I'm not actually a ninja at that moment that's what I felt like.

The shadowy figure-I guess I can also call him the son of fear-turned towards me. A few curses passed through my mind as the son of fear started laughing at me while slowly advancing. _RUN!_ Sometimes my brain comes up with the most _ingenious_ plans. I still did what it told me anyways.

Of course me being me, I just had to crash into the wall like ten times then run right into Nico. I'm such a klutz sometimes. Quickly apologizing I jumped back up. Nico stood next to me a few seconds later. We were cornered by a shadow. _Well, this probably won't end well._ My thoughts are so cheery, aren't they?

The son of fear kept advancing and I began to feel more and more like a cornered animal. I decided that I _wouldn't_ let him win this so easily. Apparently Nico decided the same thing because at the same time we rushed forward.

The most that I can remember was that it was a lot of dodging and stabbing and other stuff like that. It was also pretty hard. By the way, "it" was fighting the giant shadow monster if you haven't guessed already. I literally have almost no idea how we managed, but we did. Again my memories of being in that pit were pretty fuzzy and I barely have any idea to how we managed to kill that thing. Sorry to disappoint you but I can't really do anything about it.

The next thing I knew was that our pit had risen up so that it was even with the ground around it and everything seemed completely fine. Suddenly Lilibeth was hugging me with a death grip. "We were so worried." Her voice shook a lot. "We heard screaming and-and..." After that she started crying on my shoulder. I tried my best to comfort her, but she just continued to cry. She had been really worried. Finally after a minute or so John had to come over and literally lift Lilibeth off of me.

Percy explained that they had to get Katie, Olivia, and Karlie outside after a while. They were just mortal and they couldn't really comprehend what was going on. "Just keep a close eye on Katie and Karlie though," Annabeth told me suddenly. "They seem to understand it more." That got stuck in my head. Could they possibly be demigods as well? I couldn't answer that question yet.

After a couple minutes we decided it was time to head back. Hopefully my parents weren't mad at me for leaving my brothers home alone. Olivia and Karlie climbed into the back of the rust bucket-or the truck or whatever you want to call it-while Percy and Annabeth jumped into the front two seats. Katie and John were riding a pegasus home. Katie was blushing while she put her arms around him. Lilibeth and Trey rode two separate pegasi. So considering that one extra pegasi showed up that left Nico and me. "I'm driving." I said while quickly hopping on the back to the horse. "Can you actually 'drive' a pegasus?" I rolled my eyes at him and told him to just get on.

* * *

**I know that they ending was a little fast. It wasn't very clear as well. **

**Also if you've been reading ****Fireflies****, then you know that Katie actually ****_is_**** a demigod. Sorry spoiler alert for those who haven't. ****Fireflies**** takes place over a year from this one and it's all complicated stuff that I can't explain to you guys yet. But that also means that like two more stories fit in between these two so just wait.**

**Also this hasn't ended yet. There will be more updates in a while. Just you wait. **

**Okay again.. Please review and tell me what you think of the characters! Thanks to you guys that follow/favorite this. You're just awesome! Okay continue to read and stuff...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I'm back! Sorry I've been really busy for the last month but I am going to try to wrap this story up so hat I can get the next one out to you guys! :D So enjoy this one while I'm still working on it! **

* * *

We took off after a few minutes. _I'm not pleased with him riding me you know,_ the horse was just grouchy with having to carry Nico. I ignored him for the most part because the most he had was complaints. _I can tell that you're ignoring me._ Rolling my eyes I said, "Just take us home Mickey." I could tell that Nico was probably giving me a weird look. Mickey whinnied a little and that basically meant, Whatever. He wasn't the nicest pegasus ever.

"HEY JENNA!" John suddenly yelled at me over the wind. I could barely see him considering we were flying through the clouds by I could make out his outline. "Yeah!" I yelled back at him. He yelled something by it got abducted by the wind. After a moment I yelled, "Say that again!" Suddenly he just appeared next to me with Katie holding on to him for dear life. I flinched a little and that caused Nico to grip the sides of my shirt tighter.

"I SAID," John was shouting at me now even though he was a foot away from me. "ARE WE GOING BACK TO CAMP OR WHAT?!" Katie looked confused for a moment. Before I could answer John, Katie yelled, "What the HECK is Camp?!" I scrunched my eyebrows for a moment trying to decide on how to explain Camp to a mortal. So I came up with the answer of a philosopher, "Ah..."

"We'll explain later!" Nico yelled the answer back to Katie and I just nodded. My friends' night was probably getting more confusing by the minute. The good news was that I had just hosted the most memorable sleepover ever for them.

I suddenly remembered that I had left my two younger-mortal-brothers at home, and that they were unsupervised. The feeling of stupidity seeped into my very being. _Whoops_. I thought to myself.

_Whoops, what?_ Mickey could hear my thoughts, which was just peachy. _Nothing Mickey, just get us home._ He snorted after that and started flying a little faster.

We had only been flying for a whole two minutes or so and we had already lost sight of the rust bucket. "How did we manage that?" Lilibeth asked astonished.

"I have no idea." Trey answered back. "I feel sorry for the two mortals who were with them. They must be really confused as it is." I nodded having no idea how Olivia and Karlie must have been feeling.

"Well we have to find them, don't we?" Kate said, her voice filled with concern. "We should." Nico put in. I remembered my unsupervised brothers again. Everyone was saying that we should be trying to find the missing truck so I just agreed and put my brothers into the back of my head. What was the worst that could happen? They burn down the house? Throw a wild party? My parents come home early just to find that I've disappeared?

That last one actually would be pretty horrible.

Anyway, we all split up trying to find the truck. It only took us five seconds to realize that the road had disappeared too and we were over a forest. It was just _awesome_. (That last part was sarcasm.)

"What do we do now?" Katie basically screamed. John flinched and said, "Take it down a notch Cat."

"My name's Katie!"

"Whoops, sorry." The most I could do was roll my eyes at them. "Guys just calm down. We can find our way back."

"Ah... Quick question," Trey put in, "where in the heck are we?" I went speechless and no one said anything. "My worst fear has been confirmed." Trey said.

We flew for only a few more seconds before I heard a strange noise coming from somewhere behind us. Apparently Lilibeth heard it before I did and screamed, "PLANE!" She dived down towards the trees. Everyone automatically became frantic trying to find it. I looked over my shoulder and then automatically wished I hadn't. The wing of a plane was twenty feet behind us and gaining fast.

"Dive!" I yelled over the wind and the roar of the airplane engines. Mickey dived down towards the the trees. I had no time to find out what happened to the others before Mickey accidently hit the trees and bucked both Nico and I off.

I love roller coasters and riding pegasi, but falling to your doom while being hit randomly tree branches was not fun at all. It kind of felt like I was on a reality TV show called "Skydiving Gone Wrong".

Anyway back to us falling to our death. I lost Nico somewhere in the trees. Most likely he was smart enough to grab on to a branch. I just continuously fell while screaming. I knew I was cut up, bleeding, and in pain. I was also terrified and I knew that the ground was getting closer with each passing second.

The next thing I knew was that my head hit a thick branch with a loud _whack!_


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm really trying to make up for lost time her cause this is my second update in one day. Please review!**

* * *

"And we finally have her!" Somebody excitedly announced. Another voice cut in and said, "Oh help her up! We all don't want to be traumatized!" The second one sounded almost exactly like the first one except it sounded a little more mature. I managed to open my eyes to see three faces peering down at me and that I was laying in the middle of some alley looking out onto a city street.

Waking up to something like this startled me. What was even weirder was that all of them were me. There was one that looked about a year older than I was at the time. Then there was one that looked to be fourteen and other that looked to be about sixteen. The fact that there wasn't another one that looked older than sixteen had me worried.

"What the...?" I couldn't even finish the sentence. Twelve year old me smiled, threw her hands into the air and then yelled, "It lives!" Sixteen and fourteen year old me just smiled and helped lift me up. "What's going on here?" I felt like a mortal who had randomly woken up at Camp Half-Blood.

"You're dreaming genius." Apparently I got sassy when I turned fourteen. She pushed a few tendrils of brown hair out of her right eye then crossed her arms. She was wearing a black band t-shirt. It was for some band called Green Day. I'd heard of them before but I didn't know what they sang. The weird part was she was wearing black leggings too and a pair of boots that I didn't recognize. I always felt super self conscious when ever I wore just leggings as pants.

The twelve year old version of me got a big smile on her-is it my or her-face. "This is all a dream!" She wiggled her fingers as she spoke and got closer to me. "A dre-e-e-e-eam!" She wore hair ties on her wrists as bracelets for some reason-I'd know why some day-and was also wearing jeans. She had a red t-shirt on that had the Grinch on it, along she had a blue streak in her hair. Oddly enough hair fell into her right eye as well.

"You're weird." I said to her. She locked eyes with me then said, "Why thank you Captain Obvious. Are you done defending the known now?" Jeez I was sassy. Fourteen smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but sixteen-yes, now I'm just calling them by their age-cut her off. "We need to get to the point. We're only going to be here for so long. We can't let this paradox last too long." The sad thing was that she was same exact height as fourteen and they were only an inch taller than twelve.

"Paradox?" I asked. I felt stupid because I had heard that word about a dozen times but had no idea what it meant. "Not important at the moment." sixteen said quickly. She was wearing a pair of boots that looked somewhat like the boots my mortal dad wore to work. Her pair of blue jeans were tucked into them and she wore a Superman shirt.

"You're here," fourteen looked at me, "because you need this." She opened a box-that I hadn't noticed till then-and tossed me a little glass bottle. I was relieved when I caught it perfectly. It was filled with this weird sparkly silver powder. "What's this supposed to do?"

Fourteen gave me a smile, "Takes away memories. You're going to need it." _Gee, that explained so much._ Sixteen sighed and said, "I stole it from Mnemosyne when I was about thirteen. The reason you need it is because Mnemosyne changed time a bit so that you're living in the fall after the second Titan war. Don't bring up Jason and change your story about how you're first time at camp so that he's not there. Explain this to John, Trey, and Lilibeth. Tell Nico about this as well-"

"Or don't!" twelve interrupted. Taking a deep breath sixteen said, "You're _going_ to have to tell him and you need that for Percy and Annabeth. They need to forget you." I stared at all of them like they were crazy. "It'll eventually make sense once you..." twelve suddenly trailed off but continued, "It'll make sense eventually." I was just completely confused.

"Well on to other matters." fourteen suddenly said. She pointed at twelve and said, "He'll be back soon and don't take too much crap from Madeline." She said her name with a slight distaste like it brought up bad memories.

"You mean the girl that Katie just made friends with?"

"Yeah. How many other Madeline's do you know?"

"None, it's just that she seems pretty nice." Fourteen giggled a little and shook her head-I swear that I heard her say, "I was so oblivious." Twelve looked really confused but didn't ask anymore questions. Fourteen looked up at sixteen and told her, "Don't get yourself killed."

Sixteen smiled a little, "Don't be afraid." Fourteen's smile wavered for a second then she seemed to regain her confidence. "I should wake up now shouldn't I?" fourteen asked. Suddenly another voice seemed to be seeping through into the dream. I didn't hear all of what it said but it was something to the effect of, "Crap, is she dead? I think she's dead!" It was some boy and he sounded familiar but I couldn't place his voice with a face. "That's my cue." Suddenly fourteen just melted into the ground.

There was also the distance sound of my alarm clock and twelve vanished in a flash without saying another word. It was rather frightening and really weird. Sixteen suddenly grabbed my wrist and said, "Allons-y!"

Suddenly we were in another place. It was more like we were looking down on something. It was Percy and Annabeth driving around in the rust bucket. The back seat was empty so most likely they dropped off Olivia and Karlie already. "Just pour it on their heads. They'll forget about you and they'll just remember that they were on a quest it went well and now they're on their way back to Camp."

Before I could open the bottle a guy's voice started whispering, "Jenna, wake up. Jenna!" Sixteen suddenly disappeared into the shadows and I was alone. I took a deep breath and opened the bottle with some difficulty. Once I popped the top off some powder accidentally got out but thankfully it landed on Annabeth's head. I poured a little bit onto Percy's head. After that I was actually really surprised to find that only a tiny amount of the powder was left. It was odd.

Suddenly I heard another voice in the dream. "Guys she's over here! Oh gods...I think she's hurt!" I recognized the voice but I was suddenly having trouble placing it. It might have had something to do with the pain that was in my head. A hand was suddenly on my forehead and the dream was getting darker.

* * *

**So thanks to all of yous who like my story. You guys are super awesome! :D Again please review, favorite, follow! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to Nico crouching next to me with his hand on my forehead. He suddenly stood up. "The pegasus bucked us off. The only branch she got close to was the one that hit her in the head."

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. "Ow." I said dully. In the dark Katie ran up to me. "Oh my God are you okay?" I nodded and sat up more. Everyone started crowding around me asking if I was okay. I kept telling them that I was fine, but Lilibeth insisted on coddling me. She even tried to carry me. "Jeez It's not like I broke my leg!"

"You could have!" It went on like that until John and Trey restrained her so I could actually get up. I dusted myself off and said, "Well that was something." Katie just stood there staring at me in awe for a moment. She probably thought that I was just a ghost or that I was crazy or something to that effect.

"You people are all crazy," she said simply, smiling slightly. I smiled a little bit at her. "I mean you two," she looked back and forth between Nico and I, "just fell how many stories? And you seem like completely unfazed. Not to mention that you just fought a monster and you are like just all chill about all of this!"

It went on like that for a while. Katie and Lilibeth were rambling a lot that night. eventually John had to cut her off mid sentence. "Sorry Kathy-"

"It's KATIE!"

"Sorry Katie but we need to be more concerned about where we are at the moment than anything else." She looked a little upset about the whole "Kathy" thing but she nodded. The most I knew was that we were in the middle of the woods somewhere. Splitting up wouldn't be a good idea because I didn't know what woods we were in. The woods were creepy-and mysterious-enough at night, but now I was getting some serious shivers. Almost like something was watching us. I couldn't shake the feeling that it was waiting for something. Something like it's time to pounce and kill us all.

(Happy thoughts, up in my head, they are-also that was my Yoda impression.)

"Guys, we should try to get out of here. I have a bad feeling about this place." LIlibeth suddenly perked back up. "Maybe you're just nauseous. You should lay back down and-"

"Thanks Lilibeth but I'm good. Not nauseous." Seriously was there a god of annoying? I was legitimately beginning to think that her dad was the annoying god. No offense to her but I just didn't like to be babied and I found it pretty annoying when people babied me.

Trey suddenly looked like the cat that ate the canary. "There might be a slight problem." Everyone turned around and looked at him. He already had a pretty bad slouch and he slouched down a little lower. I mean it was like he was doubled over it made him look like the hunchback of Notre Dame in training.

"Well, the pegasuses," I automatically corrected him in my head with It's pegasi, "kind of, maybe, left." We just all stared at him in awe. My first thought after he told us that was,_ Dang it Mickey. You couldn't just stick around a little longer?_

John's response was a little funny. He literally got this blank expression on his face and said, "Say what?" Trey just nodded looking scared and guilty. Lilibeth looked like she was scared out of her mind. Katie was just plain confused. Nico looked like he was trying to mentally kick the pegasi's butts.

We were stranded in the middle of a-probably-monster infested woods with no way of figuring out where we were. To make things worse we were all a bunch of demigod's with one confused mortal. We couldn't call for help and we would have to fight every monster we came across.

It was just so awesome.


	16. Chapter 16

**Final chapter! I know that it's a little sad but now I get to move onto my next story. It's called Finding.**

**Read it I'll have the first chapter out some time soon so. :) Bare with me. **

* * *

We wondered around for a while not being able to find any sign of civilization. I had even considered using Spongebob's advice by going in the direction that moss was facing and trying to ride rocks. I didn't of course because it was a cartoon-as far as we know-and I would look crazier than I already was.

"We're getting NOWHERE by doing this." Trey said after a couple dozen yards. No one had to say anything. We all knew that we were just walking to nowhere.

We just walked in almost silence. Creatures moved around in the underbrush causing bushes and stuff to rustle. Almost every single little noise attracted my attention. I was slowly beginning to suspect that I was mildly ADHD or something. Also at one point I found that the that there was a little glass jar in my pocket that had a few pinches of silver powder still in it. Only Trey noticed it but he didn't ask about it.

Eventually the trees grew thinner and emptied out into a clearing. It was just a field that went on for about fifty yards or so. It was filled with wild grass and some fallen trees. It took me less than a second to recognize where we were.

A smile spread across my face. to one side there were some tall trees but only a few of them. You could clearly see houses behind them. One of them was mine. "What are you so happy about?" Nico asked looking at me strangely. Smiling a little bit more, I replied, "This is the field that's behind my house." Katie, John, and Lilibeth started smiling almost as much as I was. Trey smiled only a little bit and Nico just barely smiled.

As we walked up to my house, I told Katie to go inside. I needed to talk to the others for a moment. "What's this about?" Lilibeth asked. It only took Trey a second to then ask, "Does it have something to do with that jar that's in your pocket?" I nodded then started explaining the dream I had.

Even after I finished no one said anything. I felt pretty awkward about it. I probably sounded like I was completely crazy. Someone should have at least said something. At that moment I would have even excepted an, "Okay."

"So basically what you're saying is that you have to disappear for who knows how long until some war is over then you'll be able to come back?" John asked while basically summing up most of the things that I said. Nodding I said, "Yup. Pretty much."

Suddenly the pegasi showed back up. It was just perfect. _You guys are idiots. _I said to them. _Whatever_. Mickey replied. I was going to get back at that horse some day.

"Now they show up." Trey almost yelled. _Shut yer yap, boy. We got lost too._ Mickey was the horse king of rudeness. The other two pegasi said, _Bu-u-u-urn! _I rolled my eyes at them. "I guess we should get going then." Lilibeth said. I nodded.

The three of them took turns giving me hugs and saying good bye while Nico stood off to the side. I got to say I was actually going to miss them. I wasn't super close to any of them but I still was going to miss them. Unfortunately I kind of zoned out as a they left.

"Earth to Jenna." Nico said to me while waving his hand in front of my face. "You okay? You've just kind of been standing there."

"Yeah I'm fine." I realized that I was going to have to say goodbye to him as well. That night just seemed to be getting worse by the second. " I guess I have to say goodbye to you too then." I scratched the back of my neck suddenly. I felt something that I hadn't' remembered I had put on-but apparently I had. It was a necklace.

I must have made a noise or something because Nico asked me what it was. I shrugged and simply said, "I just forgot I put a necklace on this morning."

"Can I see it?" I shrugged again the unclipped it and handed it to him. It was a simple gold chain necklace that had a little angel pendant. I'd had it since I was little and I hadn't worn it a lot over the years but apparently I had chose today to wear it again.

And I never regretted it or questioned why I had put it on that day.

I don't remember exactly happened after I gave him my next I remember that he wrapped one of his hands around the pendant then closed his eyes then muttered something in Greek.

After a couple minutes he handed it back to me and told me not to forget him. I looked down at the necklace in my hands. I looked back up at him. "I won't, don't worry." I could see there was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Bye Jenna. I'll see you when this is over."

"I'll see you after all this." After that the darkness seemed to consume him and he was gone.

I walked back inside to see all my friends smiling up at me saying it was so cool how I had organized that cool adventure. They thought it was all fake and for once I was jealous of them. Smiling I said, "Yeah. Totally." I shoved the necklace into my pocket and sat down on the couch.

We were watching a movie when my brothers came out of the basement. Thankfully they hadn't noticed that we had been gone. Also it was only six o'clock and it was already dark outside. My parents came back around 6:30 and they asked how we were doing and all that jazz.

My friends were all picked up by eleven the next day. I then spent half the day in my bedroom being consumed by my own thought.

* * *

**How'd you guys like the ending? Any predictions for Finding? Please review, follow, favorite, hate, dislike, ignore, etc. Just do whatever you feel like. Okay I'm going to shut up now.**

**Bye!**

**For now... **


End file.
